Interview with a Keyblade Master
by KHLegacy
Summary: Sora has defeated Master Xehanort and ended the suffering of those who needed to be Reconnected now he and Kairi can resume thier Normal lives and what of Riku you ask? well he can to but he also has to shake off his School's newest Journalist! Riku/OC Revised!
1. Crystal Isshiu

**KHL**_:YO! Welcome to Interview with a Keyblade master Ventus the Disclaimer if you please_

**Ventus**_: __KHLegacy does not own Kingdom Hearts or its Characters or just her OCs_

**KHL:** _Thanks Ven_

**Terra:** _a Riku/OC fic huh?_

**KHL:** _Yep!_

**Aqua:** _Can't wait to see how this turns out _

**KHL:** _you'll find out now STORY TIME PEOPLE!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crystal Ishiu<em>**

_It's a beautiful autumn day here at our very own destiny Islands at a balming 70 degrees its 7 am on Monday!..._

Riku Groaned slamming his hand on the alarm clock despite the fact it was Monday Riku couldn't be happier.

The Battle with Master Xehanort had come to an end and he was confident this time they were home for good!

After climbing out of bed and pulling on his uniform he packed his school things said good bye to mom and walked up the path to the school instantly remembering in that moment that he hated the uniform.

"RIIIKUUU!" Riku turned to see his best friend Sora in a matching outfit of a blue suit light blue plaid tie and black socks and shoes with a black and silver backpack slung over his shoulder ran up to him.

The Brunette panted Riku suddenly remembered that Sora's house was a ways away from where he was standing now meaning he ran all the way here Riku and Kairi always wondered where Sora got his energy which was eternal!...at least it seemed to be.

They continued walking up the path and were soon joined by Kairi who happily greeted them they came to white brick building with an iron bar fence the group split Kairi went to independent studies Sora.

sighed and looked up at a window on the top left of the building "I hate advanced Algebra and Mondays!"

"Why?" Riku snickered, "Because that's the subject you get to go to first?"

"Uh huh" Sora replied slumped over he straightened up and strolled off

"So you're Riku Akeru!" he turned to see a pair of large Teal colored eyes belonging to a girl with Mauve Hair that had strands hanging at the sides but the back was in a ponytail.

"Yes and you are?..." Riku asked "Crystal Ishiu!" She replied grabbing Riku's hand and shaking it

"Okay and you want?..."

"Where's Mr. Ariko's room I have to talk to him about something before my first class!"

"2nd floor down the hall fifth door on the left and if you come to the art studio you've gone too far" Riku instructed.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile and ran off Riku went to his first class Science it was amazing how much they managed to catch up in a short amount of time he sat through the roll call Mr. Mein gave.

"Osment?" "Here!"

"Takato?" "Here!"

"Irino?" "Here!"

"Gallagher?" "Here!"

"Smith?" "Here!"

"Tennant?" "Here!"

"Valentine?" "Here!"

"Leonhart?" "Here!"

"Miyano?" "Here!"

"Bedsaid?" "Here!" Wakka replied "Akeru?" "Here!" Riku replied

"Ishiu?" Riku bolted up at the name and the voice that followed

"Here!"

"Please come up." Mr. Mein asked, "Class this is Crystal Ishiu a new student and a transfer she is also the new Journalist for the Daily Wave our school news Paper.

"Pleased to meet you all!" said bowing slightly she then went to sit behind Wakka "Alright Class today we'll be discussing Amino acids in DNA please Jot down what's on the board!" Mr. Mein asked ignoring the moans and Groans,

After a grueling lesson about DNA Crystal leapt up to her next lesson but suddenly stopped,

"My Assignment!" she bolted around and went to get back her homework when she saw Riku giving an characteristically pleading look as Mr. Mein looked over a note then gave Riku a half glazed unimpressed look,

"Alright Mr. Akeru BUT I want all my assignments on my desk by Friday!"

"Yes Sensei" Riku replied

Crystal plastered self against the as Riku walked out she went in grabbed the assignment and grinned.

"I smell a story!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus:<strong> _Uh oh! She's got a sneaky look in the eyes_

**KHL:** _Yep!_

**Terra:** _So what's with all those names?_

**KHL**_**:**__ There references four are the surnames of the Japanese and English Voice actors of Riku and Sora people and a few Final Fantasy characters though one Surname is a reference to a Digimon Character and two are the surnames of the actors who played the tenth and eleventh incarnations of the Doctor in Doctor Who both of which I do not own by the way_

**Ventus:** _What about Riku's last name?_

**KHL:** _Derived from the Japanese phrase for_ (Looks in Japanese to English pocket book) _**Begin to grow light **__or the Japanese Word for Dawn a reference to the Road he chooses in the end of Chain of Memories and part of the name for his Keyblade Way to Dawn Crystal's last name is the Japanese Word for stone with a U on the end_

**Ventus:** _Mr. Mein's last name_

**KHL**_:( sweat drops) Derived from Loa Mein_

**Aqua**_**:**__ The Noodles?_

**Terra:** _Congratulations KHL you gave a fictional Teacher a lame last name _

**KHL:** -_- _Yeah but Riku's last name is cool and So's Sora's which is a reference to the Guy who created Kingdom Hearts and will be revealed NOW! _

_**Next time: The Lives and Lies of Sora Tetsuya and Riku Akeru!**_

**Ventus:** _is that a title reference?_

**KHL:** _To a book with in a book! Which I do not own!_

**Aqua: (**to Terra_) she sure likes references (Terra_ Nods)

**KHL:** _that's chapter one I'll try to make the other's longer so read and review! Please!_


	2. The Lives and Lies of Sora and Riku

**KHL:** _Yeah since this is a revise I won't put what I put last time!_

**Ven:** _old news right?_

**KHL:** _Yep_

**Terra:** _so Sora and Kairi meet Crystal in this chapter right?_

**KHL:** _yup a few changes and some clean up but other than that the story is still the same_

**Aqua:** _KHL owns nothing except the stuff she made up interesting disclaimer._

**KHL:** _yup short sweet and to the point!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lives and lies of Sora Tetsuya and Riku Akeru<strong>_

Riku could easily see why Sora hated Algebra, the advanced stuff was hard and the foil method a nightmare, to say the least, plus he was getting hungry, eventually the bell rang and he joined Sora and Kairi for lunch.

"Hey Sora you ever hear of a girl named Crystal Ishiu?" Riku asked his two best friends.

"Yeah," Sora said in a mouthful as he proceeded to swallow,

"She just moved here my dad actually, dragged me to their house to help them move in she's certainly not shy, she kept asking me who I was, who I knew, where everything was, she seemed really interested in you now that I think about it."

And with that he went back to his Mac and cheese,

"I met her today in Art class, she told me that you were the one, who told her how to find Mr. Ariko's class, so she could be the first to be the schools new journalist. After that she went on about how excited she was to get those juicy stories." Kairi added,

Sora laughed, "Her attitude certainly matches the job." The brunette realized that Riku was glaring at him not meanly but in a sarcastic thanks a lot kind of way.

"What?" Sora asked,

"Thanks for leaving info about the new girl out Chatty Mcmovesalot." Riku said flatly,

Sora rubbed the back of his head…"Uh I forgot." He sheepishly replied,

"Uh huh." Riku replied sarcastically,

Sora mused for a moment then panicked slightly, "Uh oh I think I saw her see me talking to Mr. Ariko about those notes the King gave us you know the ones that say we've been studying abroad,

"Did Kairi get one?" Riku turned quickly to see Crystal standing over his shoulder a little surprised by her sudden appearance he turned to Sora and shrugged signaling to say something,

"Uh Mr. King is a teacher who had us take some lessons last year studying abroad, Kairi wasn't able to go until like the last few months, which was lucky for her because we missed a lot of Assignments and she didn't."

"You make it sound like a bad thing Sora." Kairi pouted playfully. Part of the lie was true, as the time of Choice of Xehanort and his band of clones and goons to kidnap Kairi had been at the start of Summer Break horrible but for her convenient,

"So what's up?" Riku asked.

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd do an interview about your feelings about the new year it'll be the first time a senior's interviewed for '1st day back!'" Crystal declared,

"There are other Seniors so why me?" Riku asked with an arched eyebrow not liking the idea of doing an interview,

"You're the first one I know, besides that studying abroad thing would be a major scoop!" she stated excitingly and with that took off pony tail flowing,

"_Do-da do da do dooo." _Sora sang innocently,

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!" Riku snapped with a glare,

"Sure Riku whatever you say, course _that's_ what they _**all **_say." Sora replied slyly,

"Can it you!" Riku growled,

"Now boys it's our first day back and Sora come on be nice." Kairi stated,

"I was just joking around." Sora replied innocently,

"Like I said." Kairi stated slyly,

"Ohhkay." Sora stated, the bell rang as the three finished up and headed for class,

_**In Riku's history class…**_

Riku found that he and Crystal also shared their History class, and were learning about Destiny Island's history,

"And so in Ancient times the Natives of Destiny Islands would throw something of great value into the Volcano, to show gratitude for their trials and tribulations." Ms. Hisora rang on.

"_Trials and tribulations? Probably cause that stuff makes you a better person, so I should probably throw something into a Volcano but what? Way to Dawn maybe?"_ Riku snicker at his own thought.

"Would you like to share your joke with us Mr. Akeru?" Ms. Hisora asked unimpressed,

"It wasn't a joke ma'am I was just thinking about my life, when you told us how the Natives showed gratitude for their hardships and the thing I considered giving up to molten lava made me laugh." Riku explained,

"Well don't take it into serious consideration, the tributes have been discredited, and the Volcano dormant for thousands of years, but at least you're paying attention."

"Yes Miss Ishiu?" Hisora asked when the Mauvette raised her hand.

"Why show gratitude for all the bad stuff why not the good?" Crystal asked,

"Good question this is because the Ancients believed that with the bad good can come out of it through Hardship, mistakes, even failure they learned to be better people it's like the saying every cloud has a silver lining or as Mr. Akeru says 'Walk to Dawn.'"

"Walk…to Dawn?" Crystal asked with a tilt of the head and looked over at Riku who buried his face into his history book.

"_Really Ms. Hisora?"_ Riku groaned in his head he had just dodged a bullet, caused by her over hearing them talking, at lunch and he really didn't want to draw her attention anymore, she was definitely the kind of person who would stumble on to the truth if she dug deep enough,

The bell rang as Riku walked out of his final class independent studies, the one class where all the Homework consisted of essays, the Twilight Town gang consisting of Hayner, Pence, Olette and now Roxas, Xion and Namine, all complained about it themselves and showed sympathy for Riku when he was landed with it.

"_I can see why they hate it_," Riku thought, "_Oh well might as well make up a bunch of stuff about summer vacation." _

"RIKU!" the silver haired boy jumped a little and turned quickly to see Crystal standing there, once again she snuck up on him.

"You could tap me on the shoulder ya know, you scared me!" Riku told her irritably.

"Sorry about that I just wanted to ask you if you thought Friday night was a good night for the interview." Crystal replied,

"I don't see why it wouldn't." Riku replied, "_She's the new journalist, besides four days is enough time to come up with a convincing back up story for Sora's."_ he thought.

"Hey could you get Sora and Kairi to come along too, hey I know that Café downtown would be a good place to go, let's talk there!" she stated,

"Hold on a minute!" Riku stated,

"See you Friday!" Crystal stated cutting him off and running off leaving Riku in shock,

"_I can't believe I just got duped into making a double date…what am I gonna tell Sora and Kairi?" _Riku thought huffing.

_**Later….**_

"Double date? She wants us there for comments?" Sora and Kairi stated in unison.

"Yeah and before I could say anything, she left so what do you guys say?" Riku asked,

"Sure, we'll go, we've been wanting to go down there anyway the three of us what's one more besides, your brand new love life gets a kick start it's win win!" Sora stated with a goofy grin, prompting Riku to flick him between the eyes making him rub the spot in irritation.

"You know Riku, this interview might be a charade to get you on a date with her." Kairi teased,

"What happened to sticking up for me?" Riku stated, with an arched eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Come on Riku, you know were joking!" Sora replied.

"Yeah I know, so I'll see you guys Friday?" Riku asked,

"Of course." Kairi replied with a smile.

Riku walked home and laid on his bed that night it was definitely and interesting Monday, three years ago this whole thing started, because Terra had chosen him to weild the Keyblade, it was originally him that was to weild the Kingdom Key but his heart had grown too weak he had given into the Darkness and lost his body to Xehanort's Heartless,

It was thanks to Sora, Donald and Goofy that he got it back he was trapped in the realm of Darkness, he escaped and traversed the twelve basement floors of Castle Oblivion only to find that Sora had entered a deep sleep because Namine, a memory witch had been forced by Organization XIII's number XII to rewrite almost all of his memory and she had promised to repair it, he had to sleep for an entire year.

But thanks to Xemnas and Vexen, Xion had been created and unwittingly began to absorb the memories of Kairi, and other moments in Sora's life in order to become a Sora clone under their control to collect Hearts, a plan that eventually turned into one to keep Sora into an eternal slumber, plus his Nobody Roxas was running around,

He had given up his physical form, in order to defeat Roxas and bring him to D.I.Z aka Ansem the Wise, the plan succeeded and he was ready to dive into Darkness forever if that's what it took to bring Sora back, but he had been fortunate enough to get his body back, and Xemnas and the rest of the Organization were defeated.

Then he and Sora had to take the Mark of Mastery exam to prove themselves entering a world of sleep to unlock seven Keyholes of sleep teaming up with Dream eater spirits near the end it had gone horribly wrong for Sora not only was he heart almost shattered beyond repair he was sent into the Dark realm it took him, Lea and Mickey forever to get him and by extension (to their pleasant surprise.) Aqua out they then traversed worlds new and old to find the others sleeping in sadness.

Ventus, who needed his Heart returned to him,

Terra, whose body had been stolen by Xehanort, and his mind left to rot in Keyblade Graveyard,

Xion, a being of memory literally wiped from existence and Roxas and Namine the Nobodies of Sora and Kairi who needed existence of their own.

Was life though as interesting as it was, was confusing at times but that wasn't the kind of interesting today had, and it caused a small but brand new adventure, it was a fun kind of interesting and no one had to suffer,

Riku mulled this over in his head, he considered himself those sleeping in sadness due to his choices and the consequences that followed, thanks to Sora they were all saved.

* * *

><p>He yawned, "<em>Sora there's a lot of people out there that owe you a lot!"<em>

**Terra: **_Wow your faith in Sora is well….not there_

**KHL: **-_- _I know but there are so many signs! I do hope I'm wrong though_

**Ven: **_Yeah me too, but some of your theories still stand?_

**KHL: **_More or less…the mind controlled slave…I'm thinking right Idea wrong person._

**Ven: (Points at himself) **_Me?_

**KHL: (Nods) **_Sorry dude_

**Ven: **_Aww!_

**Aqua: **_Well like you said you hope your wrong don't forget to read and review!_


	3. Interview date

**KHL:** _And now we've come to chapter three of interview with a Keyblade master or IWKM_

**Ventus**_**:**__ the one that's called interview date_

**KHL:** _Yep this chappy covers Riku's double date with Crystal_

**Terra:** _Chappy?_

**KHL:** _Yeah using a little Fan Fic lingo_

**Aqua:** _and you own nothing except the OC's right_

**KHL:** _Bingo on with the fic_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interview date<strong>_

Thursday morning it was a rainy day but Riku's alarm clock called for Sunshine the whole weekend he had just got out of Gym when,

"So you all lied to me!"

Riku spun on his heel to see an unimpressed Crystal glaring at him.

"About what?" Riku said

"There is no Mr. King! I checked I wanted to get a few quotes from him but he doesn't even exist! So what's the real story Riku Akeru_** IF**_ that is you real name!"

"I…uh….are we still on for tomorrow night?" Riku asked stupidly,

"ONLY because I need that interview! You and your little friends are hiding something and I'm gonna find out what! And you're lucky I didn't hit you!"

Riku threw his head back and groaned "Are we still on for tomorrow night IDIOT!"

Riku hit himself in the head over and over saying "STUPID STUPID STUPID!"

His head went straight into a nearby locker ,

"You lose more Brain cells that way what's all the yelling about?" Snow another senior with peach fuzz Blonde hair with a snow hat he secretly wore on his way to classes,

"I don't want to talk about it and I will never talk about it!" Riku's voice growled.

"Okay but could you sulk somewhere else you're on my locker" Riku walked away He couldn't get over it he tried to track down crystal but he couldn't find her and it was close to his next class,

"_I guess I'll have to talk to her in History._" He thought,

After lunch he got to the class room and waited she finally entered saw him but to Riku's relief spoke,

"Hello Riku." She said coolly

"I'm sorry about what stupid question it's _not really_ what I wanted to say to be honest!" RIku told her.

She stared at him for a minute.

"Alright! I'll let the stupid comment you made slide since it was only because I got you on the hot seat BUT I'm still gonna find out what's up!" she replied hotly.

"I expected that" Riku admitted,

"We'll cut out the scoop for NOW anyway!" She told him,

"Alright class find your seats today we'll be discussing the Natives interaction with overseas explorers turn you books to page 35 in chapter 8!"

"So what are we gonna do? If she digs deep enough she'll find out about the others worlds or worse tell all our teachers that the notes are fake!" Sora exclaimed.

"How does homework take higher priority over the world order?" Kairi asked,

"It just does plus no one speaks of what happened to the last Kid Mr. Mein caught using fake notes!" Sora replied with a shudder.

"I hear that! truth is I really don't know!" Riku replied,

"We'll have to think of something!" Sora replied

"Any ideas?" Kairi asked.

"We'll we've got just a little bit over twenty four hours so we'd better think of something!" Sora told her.

Riku nodded "she already knows that Mr. King doesn't exist so we can't really back that up anymore."

"Maybe we can tell her that we all got sick and had to be on bed rest for several months" Sora replied,

"What illness isn't terminal that lasts for several months to a year?" Kairi asked,

"We'll just have to brainstorm some ideas and talk about them tomorrow!" Riku replied,

The bell rang and lunch ended the three friends continued the rest of their studies, brainstorming a way to Keep Crystal from finding out the truth something to Riku was harder than dealing with Xehanort and the Heartless.

Soon it was Friday and the trio gathered around they had each written down cover story ideas to tell Crystal,

_**KAIRI'S IDEAS**_

_Transfer students to Enix High_

_Home schooled without assignments_

_Assignments lost in a storm_

**RIKU'S IDEAS**

_Family emergencies_

_Overseas class program unable to get assignments to us_

_College scoping_

_Mr. King got his name changed_

**SORA'S IDEAS**

_Homework eaten by coyotes_

_Homework lost at sea due to aggressive fish during a deep sea diving trip_

And the third of Sora's ideas…

"ABUDCTED BY ALIENS! Seriously Sora?" Riku asked clearly irritated.

"Between working on all the Assignments I have to catch up on and the homework I'm getting now that was the best I could come up with!" Sora protested,

"Speaking of which you guys get them all done?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah! Had too Riku's interview is tonight it wasn't easy! But at least now we have the whole weekend to ourselves" Sora replied.

"I finished mine Thursday during study period" Riku replied ,

"Sorry my ideas are so lame!" Sora muttered.

"Well the alien one's not as dumb as Wild dogs eating our homework but none of your ideas explain where we've been the past year!" Riku replied.

Sora nodded "We'll which one wins?" he asked,

"The one that says we transferred to Enix high for the year as exchange students it pretty much covers everything as for Kairi we can say she had a family emergency." Riku replied flatly.

The bell rang "see you tonight." they all said unknown to them that Crystal had been listening.

Friday night Riku combed his hair so his bangs were out of the way of his eyes he had showered, wore a blue shirt under his white and yellow vest with his jeans and shoes ,

He tested his breath then put a mint strip in his mouth.

"Have fun Riku!" hid mom called,

"Don't stay out to late!" she added.

"I know!" Riku replied

Riku went over to Crystal's house,

"_3582 Sunset Road_"

He walked up but before he knocked on the door,

"KIYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Riku found himself flat on his back and staring into the angry hazel eyes of a violet haired thirteen year old

"be still stranger or you'll never move again!" the boy snarled.

"What you get that from a book?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow,

"A movie actually! Now state your business!" the boy exclaimed.

"I'm here to have an interview with your sister my school journalist, I'm pretty sure you AND her parents know by now" Riku replied with a role of the eyes.

"I that case your under arrest for trespassing!" the boy spat.

"You and what Army!" Riku shouted a vein clearly visible,

"YIKO GET OFF HIM YOU BRAT!" Crystal's voice yelled from the door after it opened,

"No way I'm playing soldiers and he's my prisoner!"

"He's my date and the guy I need to interview!" Crystal shouted,

"Exactly!" Yiko said with a grin.

She grabbed Yiko and pulled him off allowing Riku to get up.

"I'm telling dad you're on a date!" Yiko threatened,

"Pfft like you can threaten me with something I told him five four days ago besides it's not a date it's dinner and an interview!"

"_Something tells me she might be still mad about the lie knowing her she probably knows we tried to come up with a new cover story._" Riku thought feeling guilty,

"So I hope you're ready to tell me the truth or at least use things that exist when lying!" she said off handedly.

"_She knows! WE'RE DOOMED_!" Riku thought grimly.

"Hey Riku Crystal!" Sora's voice rang he had tried with some difficulty,

He had tried with some difficultly to tame his unruly hair with gel but just had a few spikes sticking down and the rest looked like it had gloss put on it he was wearing a black lined pollo shirt and red pants with yellow and navy sneakers,

Kairi had a pink head band in her hair a purple t-shirt and white skirt

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Sora, Kairi!" Crystal said cheerfully…sort of,

"You guys ready?" Sora asked.

"Yep!" Riku said sort of off handedly.

They walked down into the main town it was a little town not very big but big enough for a strip mall and a few restaurants and a small cinema soon they came to Sea side Café,

"I've always wanted to try this place out since I saw it a few days ago!" Crystal replied.

"Sora got us reservations!" Kairi added.

"He _**DID**_!" Riku asked with an arched eyebrow,

"My dad helped but yeah ye of little faith!" Sora replied proudly.

"Yeah Yeah! Shall we?" Riku asked,

"Of course!" Both girls replied with a smile.

Sora greeted the host "Table for four please under Tetsuya"

"Tetsuya…..Ah here you are! Right this way!"

They were led to a round table with four chairs plate's utensils and napkins in front of a big window the hostess placed four menus around the table,

"Nice view!" Crystal commented,

"Yeah good job Sora!" Added, Riku.

"I just wanted a nice seat!" Sora replied blushing

"Yeah cause nothing's too good for your girl!" Crystal stated with a sly smile

Kairi was blushing at this point "We're just friends!"

"Well any way!" Crystal stated reaching into her purse.

"My names Tristan I'll be your server tonight can I get you all something to drink?" He asked,

"Sure I'll have a fruit punch please" Sora replied.

"Rasberry lemonade" Kairi replied,

"Coke please" Riku replied.

"I'll have a sprite!" Crystal told him,

"Okay I'll give you a few minutes to decide and be back with your drinks!"

"So what looks good…." Sora muttered to himself.

Riku had decided on Chicken Parmesan,Kairi thought that Corbin bleu looked good but decided on Fish and Chips.

Crystal had the one meal she wanted to try its specialty beach side which was salmon with various spices found only on this particular island, Sora had difficulty deciding but settled on Spaghetti and Meat balls.

The waiter took the menus and walked off "I'll right let's do that interview while were waiting!"

She pulled out a little recorder Sora seemed surprised by it.

"Beats using a pad and paper she replied and its water proof and digital!" she said proudly.

"So Riku first question…" A scream was suddenly heard outside,

"What was that!" Crystal exclaimed.

"I don't know but we'll find out back in a flash!" Sora exclaimed as he and Riku jumped out of their seats and ran outside,

Kairi looked over to see if the waiter was coming but he wasn't.

"So Crystal!" she said casually but the young Journalist was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus:<strong> _She's gone!_

**KHL:** _Yeah I just wrote that!_

**Terra:** _sounds like we've come to the climax_

**Aqua**_**:**__ yeah is this the last chappy KHL?_

**Terra:** X( _not you too Aqua!_

**KHL:** _actually yes! Final chapter: __**When doofises attack!**_

**Ventus: **_See ya in the next chappy read and review!_

**Terra (Sweat drops):** _Am I the only one not using the Lingo?_


	4. When Doofises attack!

**KHL:** _well here's the Final chapter of Interview with a Keyblade master_

**Ventus**_**:**__ Who sent the Heartless?_

**KHL:** _Spoilers! Any way I want to give a shout out to SoulSilverShiping for giving me my first review and favoriting and Alerting me and IWKM you rock for tha_t ^_^ _Thanks! Along with KeeperofKingdomHearts who alerted it you rock too!_

**Aqua**_**:**__ your first review!_

**KHL:** _YEP!_

**Terra:** _Congrats!_

**KHL:** _Thank you Terra I own nothing except my OCs on with the Fic!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When Doofises attack<strong>_

Riku and Sora to their horror found the street filled with Heartless,

"We have to lead them away!" Riku yelled.

"I know one way to get their attention!" Sora stated,

They summoned their Keyblades and waved them around drawing the Heartless leading them out of town with Crystal on both their heels,

"_What!... What the heck is going on! I knew they were hiding something but this is like something out of a video game_!"

She found them surrounded by Heartless, they gave a nod and faced the Heartless.

"Riku!" Sora shouted

"Outta my way!" Sora and Riku rose in the air doing blinding slashes

"Is that all ya got!" Riku asked smugly before they jabbed at the Heartless over and over then releasing what looked liked blue fire from their hands then finally.

"Riku!"

"We're gonna lose it all!" They threw their Keyblades up into the air and the emanated with a bright light and a blue aura killing the rest of the Heartless

Crystal watching in the bushes now had eyes the size of globes,

"Wow! Definitely something out of a Video game!" said Crystal slinking away only to end up backing into something.

"Uh…oh!" she whimpered,

Sora's cell phone suddenly rang

"Hello? Woah whoa slow down Kairi!...WHAT! That's terrible! I'm on my way!"

"What?" Riku asked

"There are Heartless all over the town and Crystal's disappeared!" Sora exclaimed

"Go help the town I'll find Crystal I have a feeling she's around here somewhere!" Riku told him

"Right!" and with that Sora changed into his Final form and took off

Riku ran through the bushes when he heard a screaming

"Stupid whatever you are! Let me go or I'll make you even uglier possible or not!"

Riku watched in shock as Crystal was being carried up the mountain by an Assault Rider Heartless she was kicking and screaming in vain.

"_Ugh Crystal!"_ Riku groaned inwardly, and ran up the mountain.

Crystal found her arms pinned to her sides with ropes and dropped down like a sack of rocks,

"Let me go or you'll be sorry!" she snapped.

"Yeah yeah!" said a fat black cat with a red and navy body suit with blue shoulder pads with cerulean bumps on them and Periwinkle pockets and blue sneakers Pete whom Riku recognized in an instant.

"Now I know've been hanging out with those Keyblade doofises and you're gonna tell me where the Keyhole is!"

"That's easy go the store and buy a door knob!" she spat.

"Hey no funny stuff not a Keyhole _**THE!**_ Keyhole!" Pete snapped,

"There are Keyholes in almost every door knob on the island you idiot!" she snapped.

"_I don't know what he's talking about…but I don't think I want him to find it I knew there was something up about those guys….I think I just found the source I was looking for hopefully, I can keep him talking long enough for someone to find us….I hope." _She thought.

"That's it you either tell me where the Keyhole is or you get turned into a Heartless!"

"Is this a joke? What do you even want with a stupid Keyhole?" she yelled.

"I'm gonna open the door then this worlds gonna go bye bye!" Pete said with a wave at the end

"If you're going to destroy the islands in one fell swoop which I don't believe by the way how are you going to survive your own scam?" Crystal asked with an arched eyebrow

Pete scoffed "Easy I….I uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Yeah that's what I thought you didn't think this through did you?" Crystal deadpanned.

Pete glared at these words "That's it!"

He snapped his fingers and the dark creatures that brought her here crept closer she wasn't scared of Pete the Heartless on the other hand different story.

"_Oh no what do I do_!" she screamed in his head.

"Somebody HELP MEEEEE!" she shrieked

Out of the bushes and into the moonlight Riku jumped out and sliced through the Heartless like butter,

"RIKU!" Crystal cheered.

"You okay!" he asked .

"Yeah good timing would like to untied though but that can wait!" she said cheerfully.

"You've got a lot of guts to come here on your own Pete THAT or this is the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

"HMPH I'm here on a Vandetta SEE!" Pete barked,

"So the witch is still dead huh?" Riku smirked.

"Shut up! You're gonna pay for messing things up for us!" Pete yelled.

"RIKU KICK HIS BUTT!" Crystal shouted.

"Oh don't worry I'm getting to that!" Riku said smugly,

"Showin off for your girlfriend eh!" Pete sneered.

"She's!…grrr….just shut up and FIGHT!" Riku snapped.

Pete went to land a massive punch but Riku dodged it and with a swift movement disappeared,

"Hey where you'd go the fights HERE!" Pete yelled but suddenly found himself facing a cold menacing stare from Riku's eyes the look of one who could and WOULD kill!

Pete was so scared he jumped off the cliff behind him screaming as he fell the grunts from his fall could be heard as Riku went to untie Crystal.

"Um he's rolling down the Mountain" Crystal pointed out literally finally free.

"He'll be fine!" Riku replied but sighed.

"We'll since you just went through that you might as well know the truth!" Riku told her.

"The Truth? FINALLY!" She shouted giving him a glare.

Riku sighed "Look it's not that we were being mean or anything we didn't tell you the truth because we CAN'T tell you the truth!"

"I'm listening so what's the story?" Crystal asked,

As they walked back to town Riku told her everything the Heartless how it all began how he betrayed Sora and later was possessed by Xehanort's Heartless.

How the Organization messed with his memory to the point where he had to sleep for a year and how they had to capture Roxas and convince Xion to return the memories she accidently stole from Sora and lost his physical form in the process.

Then helped Sora Donald and Goofy from the shadows until they crossed passed and he regained his form and defeated Organization XIII

then went on and told her about his and Sora's Mark of mastery exam which led to Sora being trapped in the realm of Darkness and all the work it took to get him and Aqua out then the year they spent with Aqua, Lea and the King, saving Ventus, Roxas and Xion from their suffering and how in the Final battle with Xehanort Master Eraqus sacrificed the life and light in his Heart to help them free Terra from Xehanort and defeat him.

Riku also mention that it was Terra who gave him the ability to wield the Keyblade in the first place.

Crystal stopped in her tracks Riku waved his hand in front of her face to see if she was alright was it too much for her to take?

"Wow…..you took my mind and blew it Sky high now it hurts!" she finally spoke putting a hand to her head,

"Sorry" Riku replied "Now you promise me that you won't tell anyone it would hurt the World Order plus…."

"It would wreck your lives! I promise Riku I'd never let a story like that print you have my word."she told him.

"That's sweet of you" Riku replied blushing a little.

"Yeah…and Sorry about all the snapping at you," She added.

Riku just waved it off saying it was fine.

"And if I fail to keep it a secret, you can scare me into rolling down the mountain!" She giggled.

Riku laughed,

"Riku Crystal!" Kairi called they turned to see her and Sora running up to them.

"Guys you alright?" Sora asked,

"Yeah thanks to Riku he sent Pete packing, you?" Crystal replied.

Sora and Kairi immediately looked at Riku who nodded telling them it was alright.

"I had to hold them off luckily Sora showed up and took care of the rest!" Kairi replied,

"No more Heartless appeared after we killed them" Sora added.

"Probably because I took care of Pete at that point" Riku explained,

"YOU! Pete crazy if he thinks he can take you on you probably had him in three moves!" Sora stated.

"Two moves!" Crystal corrected with a grin.

Kairi looked at her watch "It's late we should probably be heading home!"

"OH NO! The interview its due tomorrow and that idiot Pete and his Heartless sucked up all our time!" Crystal cried

"Relax we'll do it on the way home" Riku told her,

"Don't worry about the food paid for and boxed ready for home you guys owe us for your meals by the way." Sora told them.

With monetary debt repaid the quartet headed home Sora and Crystal managed to get beside Riku and Kairi respectively,

"So when's the wedding?" Sora joked only to meet with angry aqua eyes there was also a small aura of Darkness surging around scaring Sora.

"Thanks for understanding Crystal I'm sorry we lied to you" Kairi told her apologetically.

"It's no problem really! Rules are rules right now I'm just worried about my interview," Crystal replied.

"I'm sure you'll get it done in time." Kairi said with a smile.

"AHHHHHH!" Sora screamed as he zoomed past the girls with Riku following and yelling, "GET BACK HERE YOU TWERP!"

Kairi sighed "Ya had to push it Sora you couldn't just drop it."

"Push what?" Crystal asked,

"Oh nothing," Kairi replied.

_**The next day…..**_

"It's out!" Sora cried bringing his copy of the Daily Wave to Kairi and after finding the column he cleared his throat and read out loud.

_**First Day back**_

_I'm Crystal Ishiu and for first day back I sat down with Riku Akeru who told me about his feelings for the new and in his case final school year._

"_Thanks for having me!" _

_So tell me Riku how does it feel to be back? _

"_Feels I'm back at the old grind to be honest! But it's the last of Twelve years of school so I'm relieved to be almost done."_

_Any hated or favorite subjects?_

"_History's looking like it's going to be interesting this year you don't usually learn about the island's history till you're a Senior as for most hated subject my friend Sora will tell you algebra but honestly independent studies are the worst!" _

_I agree with you there so are you excited nervous about the school year? _

"_Both it's gonna be tough fail so much as one class and you don't graduate!" _

_Scared? _

"_Nah I'm not worried I passed eleven times before! I'll do it again!" _

"_Confident huh just remember to study and don't get a big head! _

"_Funny…."_

_So Riku anything you miss or won't miss when you graduate? _

"_Well some of the friends I have here like Tidus and Selphie are sophomores I even have some friends that Are freshmen so I'll miss hanging out with them at school I'll also miss the dances but what I won't miss the work the food and especially the uniforms!" _

_I hear that! Well that's all the time we have thank you Riku Akeru I'm Crystal Ishiu and this has been First day back!_

"Alright! Way to go Riku!" Sora said to himself.

"They did well!" Kairi agreed .

Somewhere else in the school Riku and Crystal looked over their copy of the Daily Wave,

"So what do you think?" Riku asked.

"I think it's my best one yet!" Crystal beamed, Riku looked around as many of the other students had a copy of the paper.

"Everybody else seems to think so!" Riku pointed out.

Crystal twirled one of her loose locks "Um Riku thanks…"

"Hey no problem."

"Not the interview saving me I'd probably be a Heartless now if it weren't for you! Me and my big mouth huh?" She said blushing.

Riku shrugged "all in a day's work."

The next thing Riku knew Crystal kissed him on the cheek now blushing deeper she ran off without a word leaving Riku with his hand to his cheek and a red face.

"_I should get interviewed more often!" _Riku thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua:<strong> _aww how sweet!_

**Ventus**_**:**__ X( eww!_

**KHL**_**:**__ and that's the last one yeah!_

**Terra:** _So Pete wanted revenge?_

**KHL:** _that's right but he's hopeless without the other Disney villains! Any way thanks for reading everybody! I hope you enjoyed Interview with a Keyblade Master!_

**Terra, Aqua, Ventus:** _Read and review !_


End file.
